warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
2004
Theatrical releases Feature films * January 9 - Chasing Liberty * January 16 - Torque * January 23 - The Butterfly Effect * January 30 - The Big Bounce * February 13 - Highwaymen * February 20 - Clifford's Really Big Movie * March 5 - Starsky & Hutch * March 12 - Spartan * March 19 - Taking Lives * March 26 - Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * April 7 - The Whole Nine Yards * April 30 - Laws of Attraction * May 7 - New York Minute * May 14 - Troy * June 4 - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * June 25 - The Notebook * July 2 - Before Sunset * July 16 - A Cinderella Story * July 23 - Catwoman and A Home at the End of the World * July 30 - Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle * August 13 - Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light * August 20 - Exorcist: The Beginning * September 3 - We Don't Live Here Anymore * September 10 - Cellular and Criminal * September 17 - Funky Monkey * October 8 - Raise Your Voice and Around the Bend * October 29 - Birth * November 10 - The Polar Express * November 12 - After the Sunset * November 24 - Alexander * December 8 - Blade: Trinity * December 10 - Ocean's Twelve * December 15 - Million Dollar Baby * December 17 - A Very Long Engagement * December 22 - The Phantom of the Opera * December 25 - The Aviator Shorts Television *August 13 - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Cartoon Network) Albums * July 13 - A Cinderella Story: Original Soundtrack Theme parks Video games *May 25 - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *July 20 - Catwoman Business Events Home video releases DVD releases * January 6 - I'll Be There * January 13 - Freddy vs. Jason * February 3 ** American Splendor ** My Fair Lady ** Secondhand Lions * February 24 - Matchstick Men * March 2 - Looney Tunes: Back in Action * March 16 - Gothika * March 30 ** Ripley's Game ** The Texas Chainsaw Massacre * April 6 - The Matrix Revolutions * April 27 - Love Don't Cost a Thing * May 4 ** Chasing Liberty ** Elephant ** The Last Samurai * May 18 - Torque * May 25 - The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * June 8 - Mystic River * June 15 - Spartan * July 6 - The Butterfly Effect * July 20 ** The Big Bounce ** Starsky & Hutch * July 27 - The Whole Nine Yards * August 17 ** New York Minute ** Taking Lives * August 24 ** Clifford's Really Big Movie ** Highwaymen ** Laws of Attraction * September 14 ** The Challenge ** Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * October 5 - National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation 2 * October 19 - A Cinderella Story * November 2 ** A Home at the End of the World ** Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2 * November 9 - Before Sunset * November 16 ** Elf ** Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light * November 23 - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * December 7 ** The Man Called Flintstone ** Maria Full of Grace * December 14 ** The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King: Extended Edition ** We Don't Live Here Anymore Direct-to-video releases *June 22 - Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (Warner Bros. Animation/Hanna-Barbera) *October 5 - ¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (Warner Bros. Animation) *November 16 - Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (Warner Bros. Animation/Castle Rock Entertainment) Character debuts *March 26 - Evil Masked Figure, Patrick Wisley, Jeremiah Wickles, Dr. Jonathan Jacobo, Heather Jasper-Howe, Black Knight, Zombie, Tar Monster, Cotton Candy Glob, The Skeleton Men, Miner 49er, Pterodactyl *August 13 - Mac, Bloo People Births Deaths *July 21 - Jerry Goldsmith (American composer) Category:2004 Category:Years Category:Timeline Category:Years in history